nrp_attack_on_titan_tribute_game_roleplay_groupfandomcom-20200215-history
NRP (Attack on Titan Tribute Game Roleplay Group) Wiki
NRP Home Page its me armin and im online btw and its thursday -Armeen Arlert im gonna be online tomorrow so armin we can continue and whoever else that can be online plz come online, and the sucks stacy (if it was stacy that posted...) happy new year everyone~! ~Kisandra. I won't be on today on wensday I might be on thursday or friday happy new year guys -Armin btw i typed this on my ipad XD. Hey guys Armin here and on Friday i'll be on again hopefully to get a new computer since my other one broke,and ill be on at 12:00 or 1:00 anyways see ya on friday guys ♡ -Armin Yo! We're on it is Friday 2:56 Central Time! -Stacy n Armin @Whoever responded to me, it works fine for me D: -Eren New AOTTG update :DD its amazing -Eren @Eren Umm no its actually really laggy and super sttupid it made my computer restart 4 times ;-; Idk if i can even play anymore T^T Yeah it was me sorry.. But ive heard its laggy for a lot of people, if not a lot of them. And i kinda think NRP should play a couple more games than just this XD We should start looking for other games and see what we can do :D (What i found so far- RuneScape, Guild Wars (2), World of Warcraft.. Sorry i like rpgs >w< Imma nerd.) @Whoever responded to me, it works fine for me D: -Eren I can't come online until wensday I'm so sorry D: ~kisandra I'm online and its sunday plz come on -Armin The server is not on anymore plus i'm taking a break cause i'm bored..let me know if the server is up ._. -Armin D first time making it here last time ill ever be here well thanks for inviting me to NRP but after today im not going to get on the server anymore so its been fun this is a thanks from me and cero PEACEOUT -NBD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VTCPFxfM2w HAVE A MERRY ATTACK ON TITAN CHRISTMAS! THIS IS AN ATTACK ON TITAN 12 PAINS OF A TITAN CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS NRP! -Armin Guys i tried out the update and it was super laggy ;-; Idk bout this guys it just lags for everyone like super lag even for me ;-; Thats not good.. (Thinks about Armin's usual lag andhow bad it already is.. Shit..) BUT YOU CAN HOOK PEOPLE NOW ITS AWESOME (It wontt i dontt think) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeLq6vMxEPo Here's a link that you SHOULD watch XD -Armin ;-; Welp i guess i'm next anyway >w< Bye latios (Latios autocorrects to patios and i get upset ._.) we'll miss you, mwah :3 sorry im tired see yah tomorrow morning if I don't sleep in, I wont be on until tomorrow, Tuesday, wensday or next weekend soo cya then Bai ~Kisandra Ok im online I have some time to play like to 1 or 2 ~Kisandra GUYS THERE'S A NEW UPDATE! For some reason, it came for me a day earlier than it was supposed to (today) but i'm pretty sure December 30th is the correct date for the update so yeah! I might be on then, idk. But yeah! -CJ Latios' Leave- Tuesday, December 23, 2014: 9:05 Central Time ;-; -CJ Sodapopp Hey y'all! Happy winter break!! Anyway, i probably wontt be on most of the week.. I'll be on Monday and Tuesday, then three days after winter break, and i'm gone for good >w< Still trying to convince my dad to give me more time, or perhaps stay. Love you guys, mwah. :3 -CJ_Sodapop YOU KEPT THE CJ SODAPOP NAME I GAVE YOU :D XD -Armin ( ͠° ل͜ °) Dat rape face >w> Welcome to the NRP Wiki This is a roleplay group for Attack on Titan Tribute Game called NRP. I made it for my friends. The picture is made by a group member whose username is "ErenJaegerWTF". Credit to him. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse